


YuGiOh ARC V Project

by hlglh



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, Gen, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Original Character(s), Some ideas from previous generations, Spirit World, poor writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlglh/pseuds/hlglh
Summary: Story continues from the anime episode 140. More story with Zarc and duel monsters. This is like what if there are more episodes of Arc V. This story contains inspirations I got from other fanfics.





	1. The end and the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! It is me, the <3333 commenter XD. I finally start my first fanfic!!!! After reading all the good fanfics, I feel uncertain about my ability to write. Anyway, I gotta try. I REALLY want to write something about Arc V, this is one of the few anime that actually catch my attention ever since the beginning of my anime journey. I really LOVE the characters and story, except how it felt like a rollercoaster. To be honest, no one really likes the ending. Therefore, I decided to do something with the bitterness in my heart. This is my best attempt to make a more interesting ending. English isn't my first language nor my best subject, so bare with me. I want to use this as a chance to practice my English skill. The story will get long but let's get GOING!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! It is me, the <3333 commenter XD. I finally start my first fanfic!!!! After reading all the good fanfics, I feel uncertain about my ability to write. Anyway, I gotta try. I REALLY want to write something about Arc V, this is one of the few anime that actually catch my attention ever since the beginning of my anime journey. I really LOVE the characters and story, except how it felt like a rollercoaster. To be honest, no one really likes the ending. Therefore, I decided to do something with the bitterness in my heart. This is my best attempt to make a more interesting ending. English isn't my first language nor my best subject, so bare with me. I want to use this as a chance to practice my English skill. The story will get long but let's get GOING!

#### Chapter 1

There was hardly anything left from the previous four dimensions. The only things left were some floating islands from each dimension and the gigantic machine in the center of the space. The large machine was emitting green light as cards fly within the machine. 

Some of these islands were damaged by the battle between the dimensional duelists and the demon. Among the islands, there was one that held the home of the infamous Academia. On this island, the final battle between the Lancers and the demon was about to come to an end.

“Is this is it? Is there no one else that can fight me!? Then you shall all be destroyed!”

A boy, with a pair of golden eyes and was attached to the chest of an enormous black dragon, yelled as he defeated the man with a red scarf. Around him were few other people that were also defeated by the boy. The boy or, more accurately, the black dragon was about to blast a breath to finish off the defeated duelists. 

“Eh! Is this the end?” 

“Will the world really be destroyed now?” 

With no one else to stand against the demon, the attack of the dragon can’t be stopped. As for its targets, none of them even have the strength to stand not to mention evading the attack. Just when the dimension duelists closed their eyes getting ready to meet their death, a child appeared before the dragon.

“What are you doing Reira!? Hurry up and run away from here!” shouted the man with a red scarf.

“I am not Reira, I am Ray!” said the young girl as she removed her hat and revealed her long hair.

The boy in the dragon’s chest turned his gaze toward the child. The dragon also stopped its attack and turn toward the same direction. 

“ **Ray!? Impossible!** Didn’t you get absorbed by the machine? How can you be here!?” said the boy in disbelief. His voice sounded like a man in his twenties mixed with another voice that seemed to be the dragon’s voice.

“Zarc, no matter how many times you try to destroy the world, I will be there to stop you!” said the child or more accurately the woman within her as she activates her duel disk.

“Ray…” said the boy with a slightly lower voice than before. The yellow in his eyes got a little dimmer. 

“I activate the spell card, Transmigrating Life Force. By discarding my entire hand, I set En Flowers, En Moon, En Birds, and En Winds from the graveyard to my field!”

“You little girl!” the demon began to panic as he realizes what she is going to do. Along with this shift in mood, his eyes flashed a ferocious yellow. 

“I activate my set cards. Face defeat, Zarc!”

“ **NOOOOOO!!! NOT AGAIN!!! Why would I still lose to you!?** ” cried the boy as well as the dragon painfully as he receives the damage from the cards.

“This is the end of you!” said Ray as she activates the last En card’s effect and delivers that final blow to Zarc.

“ **YOU BASTARD!!!** ” cried the boy as his life point dropped to zero.

The black dragon disappears and the boy fell on his knees. Four bracelets appeared on Reira’s arm. Under the glow of the bracelets, the figure of the boy is slowly splitting into four. 

“You can’t destroy me! I will come back as long as humanity exists. Just you wait, I will be **back**!” The boy screamed painfully as the power of the bracelets splitting him apart. 

The girl knew that if she doesn’t do anything, the same tragedy will repeat itself and she must prevent that.

“Nope, you won’t! I won’t let the same thing repeat again. I will seal you within me!”

Right after she said that, a soul is forced out of the boy’s body by the power of the four nature cards. Instead of splitting into pieces, It was absorbed into the child’s body. Then the boy fainted and collapsed onto the floor. His dragon-like ears, scales, and tail returned to those of a normal human’s.

The boy’s friends were filled with joy and relief as they saw the demon’s defeat and possibly the return of their real friend. Nevertheless, no one noticed a small shine on a little corner.

Meanwhile, after the demon’s defeat, the machine in the center of space suddenly flashed brightly. The other duelists wanted to check the boy’s condition, however, they had to close their eyes as the light engulfs everything,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who stayed till the end, PLZ comment below orz. I will be very glad to hear your feedback on the story or my writing skill. You are very welcome to put critics so that I can improve :). I am still feeling very unease from what you guys will say or react with my writing orz. Anyway, PLEASE comment!!! I need audiences to fuel my determination.  
> *Omg, the HTML format here really brings me back to my computer class two years ago, too unexpected T.T. Felt like I just took a pop quiz on my comp sci knowledge. :(


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The previous chapter is pretty much from the anime, so I didn't expect much feedback. This chapter is also kinda from anime, but I promise originality from here on, hope this chapter can be better.  
> *I can't write duel, I will try if you guys want. Leave your opinion.

“AWWW!!! I overslept!!!” cries Yuya. He smoothly slides down the pole and runs to the table.

“Why are you in such a hurry? Today is Sunday. Aren’t you off from school?” asks his mom, Yoko Sakaki. 

She watches her son grabs the bread off the plate and tries to finish it in one gulp. 

“Thare iz an invatation frum LDS,” says Yuya while having a mouth full of bread.

“Well you can at least eat slower or else you will be choked to death before you can get there,” says Yoko who was obviously not very pleased with Yuya’s table manner.

Just as she suspected, Yuya chock on his food and painfully hit his chest trying to swallow his food. Yoko speechlessly watches her son pushing all the food down with a cup of water. 

“It is the letter of invitation for the Junior Youth Championship,” says Yuya as he runs to the door and ties his shoelaces. 

“You mean the one that helps to promote people into Pro Duelist?” asked Yoko.

“Ya, so I better get going!” Yuya replies.

“Hey, Yuya!” Yoko shouts to get her son’s attention since Yuya already initiated the roller function on his shoes and is ready to dash. Yuya turns back to look at her with a curious face. 

“Your dad called me and he said he will be coming back home for dinner. So I am making all your favorite dishes.” Yuya’s crimson eyes widen with surprise and he immediately wants to ask his mom about all the details about his dad, like where he had been for all the past few years. However, Yoko stops him before he asks.

“Aren’t you in a hurry to the stadium, you can ask him all he wants at the dinner table. Just promise me you will be home by dinner.” 

“All right mom, _I promise_!” Yuya replies cheerfully and he left, face filled with joy.

_\---In the LDS building---_

“All right, your registration is now completed.” After uploading the information on the invitation, the worker on the desk hands over a badge to Yuya. “You have to place the badge on the left side of your chest, this is to help the employees to recognize you. Good luck on your match, Yuya Sakaki.”

“Thank you,” Yuya replies the worker with a shy smile and pins the badge to his red T-shirt. 

Yuya hears a metallic sound that sounds like footsteps behind him. Without guessing he knows exactly who that person can be. There is only one person in the world has those unique footsteps.

“I knew you would have gotten one. The invitation to the Junior Youth Championship,” says Gongenzaka who walks up to Yuya wearing his metal sandals. 

“Gongenzaka!” Yuya turns to his back and greets Gongenzaka cheerfully. Yuya sees the badge on Gongenzaka and is happy to see his best friend participating in the competition with him. 

Gongenzaka arrived before Yuya and finished his registration an hour earlier. 

“Even though you are my best friend, I, the man Gongenzaka, won’t go easy on you during the match. I will win with my dojo’s proudest Steadfast duel style” 

Suddenly a third voice shows up. “Oi oh. Sorry, but you’re going to get second place,” says Sawatari. “As expected by the next mayor’s son and a top student at LDS. The one who will win this tournament will be me, the Super Ultra Hyper Strong Duelist…” 

“Reiji Akaba!” says both Yuya and Gongenzaka, who totally ignored Sawatari, as Reiji shows up and interrupts their conversation. 

“Hey! Don’t ignore me!” Sawatari cries angrily, he is clearly not very happy with the lack of attention on him, the great Sawatari-sama. 

“Seems like you are all here,” says Reiji. “Before the Junior Youth Championship, you will duel first in a battle royale.” “Huh?” says all three of them, confusingly. They never heard anything about this battle royale. 

“ _But why_?” asks Yuya. 

“It is just a warm up to excite the audience,” answers Reiji. “Just go get prepared, it is starting in thirty minutes. People will call you guys over, so don’t take off the badge.” HIs eyes glance at the badge on Yuya’s chest for a second, then he turns and walks back to the monitor room. 

“Right then, see you guys in thirty minutes!” says Yuya cheerfully. Then they all walk toward their own waiting room.

_\---In the monitor room---_

_Whirr._ The automatic door opens and Reiji walks into the monitor room. The room is kinda dark, the only light source in the room is the computers and the large screens on the wall. However, this doesn’t obstruct Reiji from seeing. He turns toward Nakajima, his employee that wears a black suit, who is currently operating the computers. 

“How is everything,” asks Reiji. 

“All green,” answers Nakajima, he turns to look at Reiji. “We can begin experimenting right away.” Reiji nodded his head in response

“What if anything goes wrong?” Reiji turns his head toward the source of the voice. Yusho walks out of the shadow with Himika and a baby stroller. 

“I have had all the precautions set up,” replies Reiji. “I promise nothing bad will happen to your son nor Reira.” Reiji’s eyes stayed on the baby for a few seconds before everyone in the room turn their sight toward the screen.

_\---In the stadium---_

“Sorry to keep everyone waiting! We will now hold the Junior Youth Championship! Howeverrr, just before that, we are haviiing a four people battle royale to heat things up. So are you READY!? ” Nico shouted through the mike. “YES!” replies the audiences enthusiastically. 

“Then let me introduce our four competitors! First, from You Show Duel School, competitor Yuya Sakaki!”

When the large screen in the stadium displays the image of the first competitors, some people in the audience seat shouted: **“GO DARLINGGG!” “GO YUYA, SHOW THEM THE POWER OF YOU SHOW DUEL SCHOOL!” “SHIBIRERU!”**

“Next, from Gongenzaka Dojo, competitor **Noboru Gongenzaka**! Next, from Leo Duel School, competitor **Shingo Sawatari**! And our last competitor...emm...a secret!” Niko continues to do his job as the speech man while the audiences cheer. The screen now displays Yuya and the two others on the street. “Now the competitors are in their places! Battle Royale, START! Field Spell: Quartet of Quandry, activate!” 

_Brum-rum-rum-rum_ , countless big hemispherical machines appear all over the city. These machines are the most advanced technology, real solid vision, with the ability to make a digital image into real solid. They start glowing and magically the city changed. The place that is once a street now becomes a volcano, while other areas of the city transform into desert, jungle, and etc. 

Yuya and the two others now standing on the inside of the volcano, ready to start their duel.

“Hey. There are only four people, right? But there are only three of us here. Where is the last one?” asks Sawatari, the first one to realize the oddness.

“If he is late, then he must be a shameful man,” says Gongenzaka angrily.  
“I’m here!” A voice appears above them and they turn their eyes toward the owner of the voice.

“I am Tsukikage from Fuma.” says the man with a blue mask that dresses like a ninja.

“Tsukikage?” says Yuya with an uncertain voice. He is sure that he heard of that name so where. It just sounds too familiar to him, yet he just can’t remember where he had heard of that name. 

“Now all the actors have arrived! Lets duel!” Yuya’s thought is interrupted by Sawatari, who gets very impatient. 

“Duelists gathered in the battlefield’s hall of fame, kicking the ground, dancing in the air, and running around the field with their monsters! Behold! The next evolution of Dueling! Action…” says Niko.

“ **DUEL**!” says the four duelists altogether.

_*dueling in progress_

“Everyone needs to remember! The competition we once fought in! The Maiami Championship!” shouts Tsukikage at his first turn, trying to remind everyone of something.

“Maiami...Champion...Ship...”

These three words immediately spread like a virus, in just a matter of seconds, it evokes everyone’s forgotten memory.

“That tournament...Sora Shuin’in...the Obelisk Force...invasion from the Fusion Dimension… the Lancers…” Yuya mumbles.

_\---In the monitor room---_

“No need to hold back Tsukikage, you can keep on pushing him to remember,” says Reiji with his hands crossed on his desk. He cuts off the conversation with Tsukikage and fixes his eyes on Yuya through the screen. All of a sudden, he feels something cold pressed against the back of his head. 

“Don’t move or else you will have a hole through your head,” says the shadow behind Reiji. Along with the man, several other men break into the room and point their guns toward the rest of the people in the room.

“Out of all people, I never guess it could be you, Roget. I thought my security here isn’t as weak as how you make it seems,” says Reiji calmly as he raises both hands in the air.  
“You should have planned ahead more so that you don’t get in a situation like now. You are just like how your father said you are, always too straight ahead without any doubt,” says Roget.

“How did you even survive from that interdimensional wormhole? You got some help?” Reiji continues.

“Trying to get information off from me? Well, I can at least tell you that I did get some help.” Roget looks at his prosthetic limbs and legs. “Although, knowing this you won’t be able to do anything about it anyway.” Roget gives out a smirk.

“So that is the organization that helped you in getting the position as head of Sector Security?” asks Reiji. 

Right after saying that, he feels the gun pressing on his head a bit harder than before.

“So what do you want? Your vengeance on me?” Reiji asks with curiosity.

“Well partially, but you are not my main objective today. You should know by now whom I am really looking for.” Roget put his head closer to Reiji. “Afterall, we share the same motives.” He whispers the last line into Reiji’s ear. Reiji raises one of his eyebrows. 

“Under the command of that organization?” asks Reiji.

“You know, you are sometimes too smart for your own good,” says Roget.

**_CLICK_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally thinking of posting this and the next chapter as one chapter, but it gets too long. In fact, I am really struggling with writing this fanfic. However, no pain no gain. I must do this alone in order to improve my skill _(coughing out blood)_. Anyway, stay tuned, chapter three coming soon. And don't forget to leave your feedback!!! Your feedback is my source of power.  <3 
> 
>  
> 
> _*I want to share with you guys some great Yugioh videos I found online. So I will try to post a link to one every update. I have videos from all sources, one from a Chinese website called Bilibili and a Japanese one called Niconico. I think the Chinese one doesn't require an account but the Jap one does. Tell me what you think about links to these videos. For starter, I will post one from Youtube:[Click here for video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HXxdSurQYUo) I don't own any of the video._
> 
> ...Ok fine, two Notes and I don't know how to get rid of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back with Chapter 3!!! This one sure took me long. Hopefully, the quality and quantity will make up for the late update~

“And I am...Zarc.” Memories flow back to Yuya instantly. He remembers how he, in the Supreme King Dragon form, attacked the innocents and hurt his friends. Yuya eyes widen with disbelief and horror. It is too much of a shock that he falls on his knees.

Gongenzaka, after defeating both Sawatari and Tsukikage, rushes toward Yuya to confirm his mental state. He wants to protect and comfort Yuya whenever his best friend needs help, like how he used to protect Yuya from the bullies and people’s negative insults toward Yuya as the son of a coward. However, before he reaches Yuya...

 _Ka-chink_

Suddenly, bars of metal suddenly pop out from the floor under Yuya. They formed a metal cage and imprisoned Yuya inside.

Not just Yuya, all the seats in the stadium also have pieces of metal come out of them and locked all the audiences on their seats. From the back of the stadium, many Securities walk in… with guns. Seeing the weapons in the hand of the intruders, even the people that wanted to escape stay down.

 _Clap, clap, clap._

Everyone turns their eyes toward the clapping sound. Roget, while clapping with his prosthetic arms, walks into the field with Sergey who is carrying a baby. Following him is a group of three people, two male, and a female, wearing laboratory coats, that have hoods to cover their faces, push a cart with a strange device and one of them holds a camera. Finally walks out Reiji who is handcuffed and escorted by a Securities behind him. 

The gigantic screen now has a display of Roget’s face. 

“Checkmate,” says Roget to all the people in the stadium. 

“Roget!? How can that be!? Didn’t you get absorbed by the wormhole?” asks Sawatari with a shaking voice.

“Release everyone now! Or else,” says both Gongenzaka and Tsukikage, who are ready to attack intruders.

_Fa-thud_

All of a sudden, all competitors, except Yuya, fall on the floor. Their body suddenly feels so powerless that they can’t even move a finger. 

“W-What did you do to us!?” cries Gongenzaka.

He looks up at Roget from the floor, seeing him holding a little device on his hand.

“I found this little interesting toy from the pocket of your leader there,” says Roget, who is clearly referring to Reiji. 

“Apparently, this little device is connected to the badge your guys wear and it will release electricity to immobilize you whenever I press the bottom. I guess this is his way of dealing with your little friend there from going wild.”

Roget then looks at Yuya. Unlike his friends on the floor, he is leaning on the metal cage that trapped him. Roget watches Yuya painfully pulls the badge off his cloth and tosses it aside. 

“It looks like you truly aren’t a human,” says Roget with surprise. “That amount of electricity can even neutralize an elephant.”

“We are ready to start at any time.” says the leader of the three with laboratory coats, who is the only one with a white watch on his right wrist. 

They had already set up their device while Roget was dealing with the lancers. 

“Right, Code 50,” says Roget to that leader wearing a white coat. He takes the baby from Sergey’s hand and put a device that looks like a headphone on the baby’s head. Roget starts walking while Sergey remains next to Reiji and that security.

“Now let's see what we can get,” says Roget as he walks toward to Yuya with the baby in his arm.

“Currently, their brain waves are in 10 percent synchronization.”

The moment Yuya’s eyes land on the baby, a dark aura appears around the baby. The baby seems to have notice Yuya. She looks back at him and has her small hands reaching out toward him as if she is desperately trying to get to him. He starting to feel some discomforts.

_**Bump. Bump. Bump.** _

Yuya feels it again, the familiar pain and heat coming from his chest. That very same feeling of him being less of himself back when the darkness in him trying to devour his mind. He can feel that the cause of all these pain is that baby in Roget’s arm.

“That baby is...Zarc?” Yuya asks doubtfully as he grabs on to the bar. 

_Shouldn’t Zarc be inside of him? No, he remembers that it was Reira who defeated Zarc and she..._

“This is amazing! The synchronization reaches up to 50 percent in one an instant!” Code 50 says with great surprise when the dark aura appears around the baby.

The number on the device’s screen continues to rises as Roget get closer.

“Ehhh!” Yuya groans as the pain become more intense.

He puts his hand up to his chest and grabs his pendant tightly due to the unsettling pain and heat. Then he closes his eyes that is now shining in a bloody red color instead of his usual warm color

“Stop it! Leave Yuya alone!”

“Ya better get away from Darling!” Some people in the audience shouts. 

“Aren’t you guys a bit too annoying?” Roget frowns. He stops and turns to face toward that side of the crowd. 

With a little hand sign, two Securities rush to Mieru and the people from You Shows School pointing their guns at them. They immediately freeze in fear and close their mouth in fear of the guns. 

Seeing this, Roget resumes walking.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“87%, 88%, 89%...” says Code 50.

It is at 90% synchronization that things start to make a great turn. 

Yuya, who was and is kneeling on the ground moaning and groaning in pain, while tightly gripping his hair with his eyes closed, is unable to endure the intense pain any longer. 

“ **Ah!!!** ” Yuya let out a painful cry. 

Along with his painful cry, his body starts to transform. 

Similar to what happened when Zarc took over, Yuya’s body begins to grow draganic features.

Yuya’s skin is the first to change, it turns hard and gray like rocks. Then a pair of large black wings grows from Yuya’s back. His nails turn to sharp claws. His ears also turn to those befitting of a dragon’s. At last, a long black tail comes out from Yuya’s back. His irises are glowing bloody red with a slitted white pilpul in the center. He can no longer be called a human anymore, perhaps “beast” should be a more suitable term to describe him. 

“Look at what we get here! So this is the beast that I had woken up before back in the city. I had heard about what you originally are, but it really is more impressive to see the real thing up close. Look at you, those scales and claws of a dragon! You are just like a crystallization of power! Doesn’t this look magnificent!” Roget says with great surprise and maybe joy.

“It is such a shame to not be able to perform that brain surgery on you. If I have done that, you would have been my most powerful pawn. I could have obtained your power and defeat the Professor then rule over all the dimensions!” Roget gets excited when thinking about the could have been future.

“W-Why will you do that?” asks Gongenzaka who finally regain some strength to talk. He is struggling to stand by using his arm to support his numb body.

“That will only bring Zarc back and get yourself killed!” continues Sawatari who is also trying to stand up. 

Unlike them, Tsukikage stays down under the restriction from the two Securities on top of him.

“He or should I say ‘it,’ is only useful in its original form. As what you guys have known, its human form is weak and vulnerable. All its value lies in this form, not that puny human form.” Roget explains calmly as he enjoys watching Gongenzaka and Sawatari struggling to get on their feet and their hands moving toward the badge to take it off. 

Just when they touch the badge, Roget inserts his right hand into his right pocket and press the bottom of the remote in it while holding the baby with his left arm. 

_Buzz._

Following the sound of electricity being released from the badges, the two duelists fall back down again. 

Roget doesn’t bother to care about the two duelists’ condition. He pulls his right hand out from the pocket and moves it toward the baby on his left arm. He casually poking the cheek of the baby with his index finger while avoid getting bit by the baby. 

“Yet, as much as I will like to make this power mine, I must hand it over.” Roget lets out a short sigh.

He then turns his attention from the baby back to those two duelists on the ground, who are laying down a few feet in front of him. 

“And instead of worrying my well being, maybe you guys should worry more about yourself. I was promised the right to own all of you people here and this city once this experiment is over. So even though I don’t get to have that beast, I can at least have some fun playing with you guys. Wonder what I should do with you first, ‘banana pill~.’” 

Roget walks to Sawatari with a smirk on his face. He lifts his left feet above Sawatari’s head, ready to give that head a good kick.

“Hey, Roget!” Reiji shouts from behind Roget while his hands remain handcuffed and under the surveillance of a Security and Sergey next to him.

In response to the sudden voice, Roget abruptly stops right before his shoe contacts Sawatari’s face. The smirk disappears from his face and he turns toward Reiji with a plain face, curious to hear what that man has to say to him.

“Even if you get to have this city and all the people in it under your command, the fact that you are also under the control of others will never change. No matter how powerful you become, you are still nothing but a pathetic dog who still lay under the people above you,” says Reiji with a provocative tune.

Upon hearing this, Roget’s face twisted with anger. He is frowning with rage from Reiji’s insult. He then takes a deep breath, trying to contain his anger and not let Reiji gets the better of him. 

It seems like he needs to remind Reiji who is the boss here and whose hands are holding his life. With a little hand gesture, Sergey next to Reiji suddenly punches Reiji with his right fist. 

Reiji’s face is forced to face his right due to that punch on his left cheek and his glasses fall to the ground. In just a few seconds, trails of blood start coming out from his nose and some sliding down from the side of his lips. Luckily, his feet provided enough support so he didn’t fall to the ground.

“Now what did you said earlier again? I wasn’t able to hear it that well,” asks Roget whose mood won’t get better without hearing pleadings from his insulter.

“I said that you are just a sh*tty dog that goes around licking the shoes of your master. It just simply changed from the Professor to that organization,” says Reiji with an intimidating tune but a weaker voice as he smiles toward Roget.

“You little––!”

Roget's rage erupts, he can’t withstand such affront regardless of how much he wants to maintain a calm face. He will rule over this city and no one will dare to defy him.

“Stop it Roget!” shouts the man named Code 50. 

He was standing by the cart, watching Roget from the side and losing his patience from Roget’s actions. He doesn’t care about Roget and what he does, but it must not mess up his schedule. 

“Don’t waste our time! We can’t spend our precious time on something so tedious as your personal hobby,” says Code 50 impatiently as he looks at the time shown on his watch. 

_Roget has already taken a few minutes delay in this project, I can't afford it to prolong. Especially not when the subject of the S rank project is so close to me, any seconds will increase the risk exponentially._ Code 50 frowns when he looks at “Yuya”.

“Tch. Just wash your neck and wait! I will thoroughly teach you what it means to oppose me!”

Roget clenches his teeth and glare a sharp glance at Reiji before turning back toward Yuya. 

_Right, I can do whatever I can, after all, this is over. Even if I am working for others, but soon it will be the opposite. With this city as my new base, I will build my new army and everyone WILL be obeying me!_

Just thinking about how he can triumph over the organization and having that man kneeling down in front of him makes him thrilled. He unconsciously increases his walking pace from the excitement.

“Experiment resumes, 89%, 90%...” Code 50 looks back at his device and report the number shown by it.

As much as how Roget and Code 50 want to end this quickly, Yuya also wants this to end quick. For every step that Roget takes, waves of unbearable pain wash at him and drowning him, causing him to lose consciousness. The fuzzier he feels, the clearer a voice he can hear. It is the same voice he heard before in the darkness, make him not himself anymore. 

It is no other than Zarc’s voice ringing in his head, calling to him. He can’t let Zarc take over, he can’t afford to have his friends and innocent people suffer and hurt by him. He can’t and never want to take away other’s smile, hence, he must stay conscious and endure the pain to not lose himself. 

“96%, 97%, 98%”

However, for every number Code 50 says, the light in Yuya’s vision grows dimmer. His eyes are instinctively drawn to Roget or more precisely the baby in his arm that enveloped with a layer of dark aura that thickening as she approaches him while she is reaching her small hands out toward him. In Yuya’s eyes, everything around the baby seems to be fading out leaving him a tunnel view focusing on only that baby. Along with the change of Yuya’s vision, more intensive pain follow. Every cell in his body is calling him to get to the baby. He feels like there is lava inside of him, burning all his senses, organs and his mind. Even though his body is now covered in a layer of thick and hard scales, he still feels like countless needles are piercing through his skin. All these pain must be his body punishing his mind for rejecting and not following his instinct.

Finally, when the number reaches 99%, Yuya snapped.

Roget immediately stops walking after hearing 99% where he is 5 feet away from the cage. From there he suddenly jumps back to increase his distance from the cage. 

“ **GIVE ME THAT BACK!!!** ” Yuya shouts as he reaches his draganic hands out toward Roget through the metal bar. Yuya can no longer comprehend whatever he is saying and seeing. His brain felt so fuzzy and he just can’t think straight. The only thing he can see is a blurry figure holding something small walking toward him. As much as how people need oxygen, Yuya’s body longs for that particular blurry small object covered in a layer of black. However, the cage in front of him doesn’t budge, trapping its prisoner inside.

“Project completed, ready to transport the target,” says Code 50 who starts packing up his device into the cart with the help of his female assistance while the male assistance continues to record everything.

Roget sighs with relief, to be honest, he was a bit scared in front of that monster. 

Now all of this is over, I can finally move on with my plan. I just need to hand over Reiji and this baby then I...

“Ouch!”

Roget cries in pain as the baby catches him off guard and bites his hand ferociously. He is definitely going to give this baby a good whack for what she did.

_**CREAK** _

Roget immediately turns his eyes toward the source of the abrupt sound, the direction of the cage. He only sees the metal cage being torn apart by something, leaving a man size hole. The cage is empty.

“What hap…!” 

Roget’s speech is interrupted halfway by the person or perhaps the demon behind him. Feeling his feet off the ground, Roget knew that the thing he feared has happened.

No one realizes at first. It all happened too quickly. The demon holds Roget up in the air by grabbing his neck with his right hand while the other one holds the baby to his chest. The dark aura around the baby starts passing into the demon.

The first one to react is Sergey. The machine implanted in his brain signaled him to protect his master. He dashes off from Reiji’s side and charges forward to rescue his master.

“ _Sto-p._ ” 

Roget weakly commanded Sergey to stop his movement with a cracked voice. He knows that if Sergey comes, that claw will certainly snap his neck into two.

No one in the stadium dares to make a sound, they all remain silent under fear and wait for the demon’s next move. However, Code 50 and his two assistants are just calmly recording everything.

“ **Hehehe, HAHAHA!!!** ”

The first one to break the silence is the demon himself, revealing a pair of golden slitted eyes. He laughs maniacally, perhaps due to his release from the baby’s body or the joy of overtaking the plan of his only rival.

“ **It looks like your plan has failed, Ray,** ” says Zarc as he looks at the baby in his arm. Then he casually throws the baby away. Seeing this, Tsukikage breaks free from the two Securities above him and rushes to use his half immobilized body as a matting of the baby, catching her with his arms before she lands on the ground.

Lacking further interest in the baby, Zarc then looks up to Roget who is held up by his right hand.

“ **You humans are always so foolish, arrogant, and violent… The fact that I can get back into my body is the best proof of your violent and power thirsty nature.”**

 **“But I at least need to reward you for bringing me to my body.** ”

Roget’s face relaxes a little when hearing this, however, even that last relief is destroyed when he finds himself flying across the air. In just a blink of an eye, Zarc single-handedly throws Roget toward the wall of the stadium with an unmerciful force. When Roget makes contact with the wall, a human-shaped hole is implanted into the wall. Roget splits out some blood and falls to the ground under the impact. Some of his bones must have broke, he thought before fainting.

Sergey and the Securities didn’t make any further movement due to the lack of command, they just simply standing lifelessly.

“It seems like Roget had accidentally stepped too close to you, _lord_ Zarc,” says Code 50 as he raises his right arm up to his chest and his left index finger to his white watch.

“ **It is you guys.** ” Zarc’s eyebrows furrowed when he sees Code 50 and his assistants. 

“ **It seems like I hadn’t completely exterminated you guys yet, always so persistent like the cockroach as usual,** ” says Zarc as he raises his left arm and launches a beam of darkness toward Code 50.

Code 50 reacts quickly and press a button on his watch. He and the assistants all disappeared the moment the button is pressed. The beam lost its targets and flies straight to the metal wall of the stadium, cutting it through like butter.

“ **And always fast like the mouse,** ” says Zarc who doesn’t seem to be too surprised at the disappearance of his targets.

“ **Well then, it seems like now I have some more guests that I need to entertain!** ”

Zarc lets out a sadistic grin on his face before his body suddenly emits a large black mist covering himself entirely. The black mist expands upward to the sky. A pair of large black wing sprouts out from the mist. The mist is then blown away by the wings along with a loud roar, revealing a breathtaking enormous black dragon with Zarc attached to its chest. The dragon is gathering rays of green light into its mouth. 

The purpose of the green light is obvious, its targets begin to panic. Some people start crying in fear while others struggle to remove the bind of the chair and escape. Nevertheless, the metal binds on the chairs aren’t made let they prisoners escape. Seeing their vain escape attempt, the demon let out another laugher. His laughter just makes the people lose more hope.

_Click_

All of a sudden before Zarc can hear the despairing cries of his victims, the lights in the stadium turn off and a strange sensation coming from his body. Zarc realizes that all parts of his own body starting to glow, break into pieces, and then disappear into the air.

Without a second thought, Zarc immediately knows who is the culprit responsible for this. He glares at Reiji.

“ **So you had found out my weakness, but that won’t keep you safe forever! I WILL BE BACK!!!** ” Zarc roars before disappearing into the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to improve my writing and fixes my flaws. Though not completely cured, I will try to present the story in my head the best I can. Recently college application and tests are killing me, so the next update might not be so quick _*I will try my best_
> 
> Video of this chapter: [Click here for the video](http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm27493752)  
> I don't own any of the videos, all right go to its respective owner. Tell me if the link is working or not, I will post alternate if so.
> 
> Hopefully, this chapter is good, tell me what you guys think. As always, your comment is my motivation!!! <3
> 
> Btw, can anyone teach me how not to have two notes on the bottom?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM BACK WITH NEW UPDATES!!! I finally found time to finish this chapter T.T. Though it took me long, I will never stop my updates, not after giving so much thought to it. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy it! <3

_In a dark room_

“... Right… What about Roget… Ok… I will get it prepared in about three months.” 

A man with a tired voice hanged up the phone. To his left, there laid a cup, half filled coffee. He took a large sip before continuing to type on a floating keyboard.

A screen popped out on his left side, displaying an older man with blond hair wearing a purple cape with a ring of golden plates around his neck. It was Michael, the head of the Obelisk Force and the education department of Academia.

“Professor, we have an emergency..”

“Is it the Resistance?”

“Yes, they suddenly appear on the courtyard and assaulted the students on the yard.”

“Has anyone been injured?”

“Not yet, so far, the students are holding them off well.”

“Tell them to not card anyone. I will be there soon.”

“Understood.”

Michael ended the converse, leaving Professor alone in the room. He held his hand to the side of his head and groaned.

The Resistance was not his main objective. With the failure of the Arc V project, there was no reason to fight them anymore, but he had to deal with the consequences for mindlessly pursuing his daughter’s revival.

He stood up from his desk and walked toward the door. However, the door opened itself before he got there.

He frowned.

He always employed securities in the building, especially the hallway that led to his office, never for a second that a few Obelisk Force members weren’t present. Only the securities––hand picked by himself––were allowed here, even other high officials in the Academy were prohibited from entering. Not to mention that the security had only strengthened ever since Zarc’s defeat. 

The reason why the door opened without his permission could only be… the intruders.

“Stop it Kurosaki! I understand your feelings, but you must calm down! This room is the Professor’s office , you can’t just…!”

“Get out of my way!”

“Wait!”

A teenager with midnight green hair and a teal colored bang rushed into the room while another gray hair teen tried to retrain him. 

“What’s the commotion?”

“Sorry Professor, we couldn’t stop him,” said Edo apologetically as he and four members of Obelisk Forces were trying to restrict the falcon user. They each grabbed one of his limbs and tried to pull him back. Even with five people restraining him, they still couldn’t fully stop him from entering the room.

“Let go of me!!!” shouted Shun while he struggled against Edo and the Obelisk Force.

“You guys can release him now,” commanded the Professor. Edo and the others obeyed. They freed Shun and bowed toward the professor. “You are the ‘brother’ of my daughter’s fragment. Kurosaki Shun, right?”

The second his binds were released, Shun rushed up to the Professor and grabbed him by his collar. With his inhuman strength, Shun lifted the Professor off the ground by his collar. He shouted, “Tell me where are my sister Ruri and my carded comrades!?”

The Professor, though pained by the falcon user, made a hand gesture to stop Edo and the others from interfering. Lacking air in his lungs, his voice sounded weak but stayed firm, 

“S-She is not your sister...

She is merely a fragment of my daughter Ray.”

“You bastard!” Shun shouted angrily. He lifted his right fist up in the air. With all his might, he propelled his fist on to the man’s side cheek. The sheer force of the punch sent the Professor flying. 

Shun knew that there is no way this man, The Professor, will even understand a hundredth of his pain. Having his homeland invaded, many of his comrades carded and losing the two most important people in his life all due to one simple command from the person before him. There was no way he would let this man get away so easily from all the tragedies he caused. Shun angrily clung his fist again.

Leo let out a painful groan upon landing and coughed, desperate for air. Despite the intense pain from his cheek and the raging falcon user before him, he remained unwavering.  
“Just as much as you care for your comrades and that fragment, I also care greatly about my daughter. I will sacrifice anything to bring her back,” said Leo. He stared at Shun without any sign of remorse. 

The man’s expression further enraged Shun, provoking him to strick again. Shun stared hard into the professor’s eyes as he slowly took a step towards him with his fist clenched. Edo noticed Shun’s intent and quickly took off running toward Shun to stop any future harm to the Professor. As Shun lunched out, his fist ready to punch the Professor again, he felt a hand reached out from behind him pulling him away from the professor. Shun furiously turned around to come face to face with Edo, struggling to break free.

“ ** _LET ME GO!!! THE PROFESSOR MUST PAY FOR EVERYTHING!!!_** ” Shun shouted. 

Edo desperately held on to Shun, hoping that his words could still reach the furious falcon user, he shouted, “I know you're angry Shun, but punching the Professor won't help, he is already working day and night without any sleep to try and revert back your carded comrades!” 

Edo cried as Shun’s fist connected with his stomach. Breaking free, Shun tried again to punch the Professor, but upon hearing Edo’s words, Shun reluctantly stopped and lowered his fist. Leo then slowly got up and calmly stared into Shun’s eyes “I believe it is within our best interest to avoid any more needless casualties, therefore you should go and tell your men to fall back” the professor stated as he turned around. Shun was still enraged but knowing this was currently the best course of action, he reluctantly turned around and headed outside. 

 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The next thing Roget registered besides the pain from his back was the strong light that forced him to wake up. He then realized that there are shackles on both his hands and legs. In addition, there was a rope that tied him to the chair he was sitting on. What a perfect position for integration, he thought to himself.

He quickly glanced around the place he is confined in. The confinement was chilly and relatively small. In front of him laid a lamp that shined directly into his eyes resting on top of a table.

“Have you finally come to your sense yet, Roger?” asked Reiji who sat before him, separated by the table between them.

Roger didn’t panic despite his current situation, instead, he inhaled a breath and opened his mouth about to call for his loyal servant.

“Don’t bother trying to contact Sergey, I had already disabled his system.”

“So, can you please enlighten me on how you are able to do so?” asked Roget who tried to put up a calm expression. Despite his efforts, cold sweats were forming on his back. 

The situation was bad, really bad. He must get out of here as soon as possible. He knew well enough that the teen before him wouldn’t let him off the hook so easily. A simple sorry won’t cut it. With his Security and Sergey gone, the only thing he could rely on was the white watch he received. How ironic to think that he now needed help from the man who he tried to bring down.

“It’s simple,” Reiji answered. “I hid a small switch in my mouth that will interrupt and shut down all the electronics within the stadium. Prior to your entrance, I already have my men on standby outside. I even had a satellite supervising just in case.”

Reiji pulled out a white watch, similar to the one on Code 50’s, from his pocket and placed it on the desk. He questioned Roget about the organization and recent mysterious disappearances of people in a threatening manner. In response to his interrogation, Roget laughed hysterically.

“Do you actually think a little brat like you can actually threaten me!? Nonsense! It is true that you won earlier and now have me in captivity, but you haven’t won the game yet! The organization will never abandon me. You see, they NEED me! Both my brain and my experiment data are valuable assets to them. Soon you will be begging me for your life!”

Suddenly, the watch on the table flickered to life on its own as if it’s responding to Roget’s laugher. It then projected a small turquoise hologram of a man in a lab coat from its surface. His head was mosaiced and only the rest of his body was visible. Though the hologram was small, Reiji still noticed the same white watch on the man’s right wrist.

The hologram briefly greeted Roget, but when Roget impatiently requested the man to free him, the man coldly declined.

“Roget, you had failed the admission quest given to you. We won’t be wasting unnecessary resource and time on unofficial members.” The man’s words left Roget in disbelief and panic started to sink in. He tried to proclaim his worth and the value of his research hoping this might save his life. 

“We’ve already transported all your data and documents. You no longer hold any value but we are grateful for all your research till now.” Roget stared at the hologram in utter bewilderment when a light suddenly flashed and ended everything.

Reiji silently witnessed Roget getting carded by the watch. The card slowly fell onto the chair. 

The hologram then turned to face Reiji. He withdrew both of his hands from his pocket and opened up his arms.

“Akaba Reiji,” the man said in a friendly tone. “Will you like to join us?”

“You mean you want me to join a sketchy organization that not only uses human for experiments but also cards all who holds no value in their eyes?” Reiji frowned. “I have no intention of being a part of anything that cards people or uses them like laboratory rats.”

“I admit what we did regarding Zarc wasn’t very humane, but it was all for sake of humanity.”

“How can reviving a demon helps humanity? You are dragging innocent people into your madness.” The image of many carded people surfaced in his mind, causing him to lose his cool.

The man didn’t answer Reiji’s question and continued, “It is a shame for a talented person like you to reject my invitation.” The watch on the table started beeping.

“Looks like the time is running out, but before I go, let me introduce myself. We are the Pax and you can call me Code 1.” 

The hologram became fuzzier. 

“Soon you will understand the meaning of our actions. In the near future, we will surely meet again. By then, hopefully, you are not in another form than you are now.”

Right after Code 1 finished, the hologram got cut off. The watch and Roget’s card turned into countless little light particles and disappear into the air.

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

_In a secret laboratory_

 

He had been working for the past few days ever since the return of his master. Under the order of his master, he and a few others had been working without any break. Though it was tiresome work he felt honored to be able to serve under his old master again.

His master, the very definition of power and the reincarnation of terror, finally returned to lead him and the others after all these years. He had waited for so long since the defeat of his former master. Even till this day, he couldn’t believe that his undefeated master will lose to some cowardly weaklings that knew nothing about true darkness and horror. They must have used nasty tricks against his master. However, that doesn’t matter now. His master was back, with even greater power than before, leading his four loyal servants to complete his conquest and leave the world shrouded in darkness. 

No, there was no time for his admiration, he must hurry to finished his task. It was a sin to make his master wait. When he returned to his work, he heard a sound coming from behind him. It was footstep. One that didn’t sound human but that of a beast. He immediately realized who it belonged to.

“How is your progress so far, Kozaky?” 

“Master, it is going very smoothly,” said Kozaky who bow down toward his master that just entered the laboratory. At a gesture of his master, he stood up and revealed the progress of his work. There were four large green cylindrical containers behind him. Each of them contained a small embryo that was connected to a tube that transports nutrients. In front of the containers was a large computer that controlled everything inside the laboratory. 

“How long will it take to complete?”

“About a month, master. Magical Scientist is investigating the duel disk your majesty gave. Once he is done, I believed it will be much faster to complete your vessels.”

“Failures will not be tolerated, Kozaky, you know the consequence.” 

“Yes, my one and only master, Supreme Dragon King. I will present to you the best result.”

Zarc, satisfied with his answer, approached one of the containers and slowly placed his claws onto the glass. As if reacting to his presence, the embryo inside opened his eyes revealing a pair of crimson eyes. Zarc smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to my wonderful sibling that came up with that amazing way of ending this chapter and some of my awful writing. 
> 
> Btw, I am considering to write more one-shots to practice my writing skill first before updating this story. What do you guys think? Please help comment on the bottom. Hope to see you guys soon!!!

**Author's Note:**

> For those who stayed till the end, PLZ comment below orz. I will be very glad to hear your feedback on the story or my writing skill. You are very welcome to put critics so that I can improve :). I am still feeling very unease from what you guys will say or react with my writing orz. Anyway, PLEASE comment!!! I need audiences to fuel my determination.  
> *Omg, the HTML format here really brings me back to my computer class two years ago, too unexpected T.T. Felt like I just took a pop quiz on my comp sci knowledge. :(


End file.
